Forbidden To Love You
by Wolvesaroundthemoon
Summary: It was forbidden... it was not accepted... Love, between a Blood Elf named Belethe and a Night Elf named Azzeron. Hardships will face them and it is up to them whether or not their love can succeed. Should such a love succeed if it causes so much pain?
1. Prolouge

**_Prologue_**

"You...You wounded him! How could you father!" Belethe said tears streaking her face as she knelt beside her love.

"I did because he is not one of us! You are already betrothed to Warren Solarian. And do not blame me for your mistakes! You are to blame. You were the one who trampishly took him into your bed claiming he is your lover and that you two will be married. I will not have it!" Thonianion said to his daughter.

He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away from Azzeron, her Night Elf lover.

"Guards!" Thonianion called out.

"Yes Sir!" His guards said rushing to him.

"Take this little tramp and lock her away. I have no further business with her any longer. As for the Night Elf, ship him back to Darnassus and make sure Fandral Staghelm knows of the Night Elf's treachery."He said.

One of the guards picked up Belethe and carried her away. "No! Let me go! You can't do this he'll die! Please! Damn it guard I order you! Stop!" She yelled kicking and screaming.

"What should we tell him my Lord?" The other guard asked.

"Tell him that this Night Elf was found trying to divulge information about their main cities and plans to the Orcs. He'll believe us now because we have a new peace treaty" He ordered.

"But sir wouldn't that be lying?" The younger guard asked.

"Just do as I say or I'll have you killed for insubordination."

"Yes my Lord!" Both the guards said as they quickly picked up the wounded Night Elf.

* * *

"Lord Fandral!" A Night Elf sentinel said.

"What is it! Don't you see I have important business to attend to!" He replied.

"Two Blood Elf guards have come with one of our own. They say that he is a traitor. ."

"Bring them in at once!" He yelled.

"Yes master."

As they entered, Azzeron was bound by his hands and a bag on his head. He was bandaged from his chest to his waist from his earlier wound.

"Sir Fandral Staghelm, we have come to deliver this Night Elf into your hands. He was found giving information on your cities and people to the Orcs. We were ordered by our new Lord, Thonianion, to return him to you." The Blood Elves said stepping away from Azzeron.

"Elynn get the High Priestess and more sentinels at once!" Fandral ordered.

"Yes master!" He said as he rushed out.

"Thank you for telling us of his treachery and tell your Lord he has my thanks as well. Ande'thoras-ethil."

The Blood Elves nodded and left.

A few minutes later twelve sentinels and the High Priestess came in.

"What do we have here Fandral?"

"A traitor I am told. I say we kill him at once..."


	2. Chapter 1: A budding rose

**_Chapter 1: A Budding Rose is a Love Story Unfolding_**

"Belethe!" Thonianion called.

"Yes father?" She replied.

"I would like you to meet Warren Solarion, you're betrothed." Thonianion said motioning towards the young paladin. "He is of noble blood and is perfect for a suitable heir after I am long gone."

"Nice to meet you." Belethe said being courteous..

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure. In all of Azeroth I have never met such a beautiful woman until now."

She smiled but didn't reply.

There was an awkward silence and when Thonianion was about to say something when someone called for Belethe.

She quickly left.

"It seems as though she doesn't like me."The paladin said.

"Oh it's not that dear boy...I think you'll find it more difficult to capture her heart when using simple flattery." Thonianion said.

"You're right. In the name of the Sunwell I promise I will capture your daughter's heart and cherish it for the rest of my days." The paladin stated.

"You're a good man Warren." He replied.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

"Yes?" Belethe asked as she quickly walked to her her friend, Goldana.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine. I met him as I was training to get my huntress rank in Darnassus." She said motioning towards a Night Elf.

"Ishnu-alah my friend, I am Azzeron."

"Well met, Azzeron. I am Belethe Sunstrider." She replied.

There was a silence but not an awkward one like earlier.

Goldana noticed something as she watched her two friends stare at each other intensely.

"I think I hear someone calling me...way over there." Goldana said as she quickly left.

It was as if she didn't even say anything because they continued to stare.

Breaking the silence, Azzeron asked, "Would you like to accompany me on a walk through the forests?"

"Of course!" Belethe said quickly.

They began walking on the trail into one of the many surrounding forests.

"So tell me about yourself." Belethe requested.

"Well, I was an orphan when I was six and one of the priestesses took pity on me and cared for me until I was old enough to go into warrior training. After a while they found out that I was a druid and then switched me to druid training under my mentor and leader Fandral Staghelm. He is very hard-headed and doesn't like me as much as his other students. What about you?" He replied.

"Hmm. Where to start? My family is descendants from Lor'themar Theron and that's how my father came into power. I'm in training to become a hunter because I have no magical ability other than attracting animals. It's actually unusual for a Blood Elf to have no magical connection so that's why my father is trying to pick out a husband for so that the heir will have the magical ability suitable for the throne."

"Huh. Interesting. Do you like the man your father has picked out?" Azzeron asked.

"He's alright but I don't want to marry him. I don't even want to have the throne. I never did but whenever my father hears this from me he gets upset and says that I'm just stressed. Sometimes I wish I could just run away from it all." She answered.

"That's understandable. My people are allowed to just go if need be. See, we have a deep connection with nature and all it's creatures, so naturally we are allowed to spread our wings and fly away, like a raven." Azzeron responded.

"Really? That's beautiful." Belethe said.

They stopped at a large tree that had small pink flowers on it.

"Belethe! Belethe it's almost nightfall and the traditional Sunwell feast is going to begin!" Thonianion called.

"You should go, it's rude to keep traditions at bay." Azzeron said smiling.

"Aren't you going?" She asked.

"I can't I have other matters to attend to."

"Oh...well do you mind meeting me here tomorrow if you're not busy?" Belethe shyly asked.

"It would be my greatest honor fair Belethe." He said.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Ande'thoras-ethil, Belethe."

She blushed as she started to slowly walk away.

"Where have you been? I was just about to send the guards." Her father said.

"Oh, I was just taking a walk with a friend." Belethe replied.

"Well, at least you're alright. Now let the feast begin!" He yelled.

Belethe caught a whiff of wine on his breath.

At the table, Thonianion officially announced Warren and Belethe's marriage to the public.

Everyone cheered, toasted, and congratulated them but Belethe just quietly sat there. She couldn't help but think about Azzeron's words.

* * *

After the feast Belethe rushed to her room before Warren or her father decided to talk to her.

As she laid in bed, she found herself unable to stop thinking about Azzeron.

She tried her best to think about different topics but it all came back Azzeron.

Finally after an hour she finally fell asleep only to dream about him.

When she woke up the sun had barely risen.

She quickly got up and changed into her favorite sun dress.

"I wasn't specific on when we should meet!" She said remembering the events of the previous day.

She rushed out of the tower and into the forest.

When she arrived at the tree Azzeron was sitting down waiting patiently.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I wasn't specific on when we should meet." Belethe apologized.

"It's alright. I just got here myself. How did you sleep?" Azzeron asked.

"Not so well." Belethe said.

"I couldn't sleep much either." Azzeron replied.

Belethe took a seat next to him. "As a druid, can you uh... change shape?" She asked.

"Yes. What you heard is correct many druids can take other forms." He said.

"Really? How do you do that?" Belethe asked intrigued.

"When a young druid is ready, they go out on a quest in a certain animals' habitat and gathers as much information about that animal as possible. They learn how they hunt, how to avoid predators, and ways they communicate with other animals. When they are completely finished the druid will have to encounter the spirit of that animal and only then will the animal decide if the druid is worthy of learning the form." Azzeron explained.

Belethe was amazed. "That's wondrous!"

"You sound as if you've never heard of this before." Azzeron said.

"I have, but I've never heard of what really happens until today. Before I only heard theories and assumptions."

"Really? How unusual. Tell me, why do you want to be free of your royal birthright?" He asked curiously.

"Because as an heiress I am not allowed to go anywhere unless accompanied by guards, my father is forcing a marriage on me that I can't go through with. He constantly makes sure I'm under super-vision as much as possible, he treats me like a caged bird. He doesn't even care for me he cares that I'm around long enough to have an heir to the throne and keep our family still in ruling. Sometimes I wish I could just run away from it all but I don't know anyone outside this palace let alone outside this continent. I can dream right?" Belethe sighed.

"Belethe, dreams have the power to become something great, greater than you imagine. With just a little luck and belief in yourself anything can happen."

She smiled at him, thinking he was trying to reassure her but when she looked at him, he was completely serious.

"Do you really think so?" She asked.

"I know it to be true, fairest Belethe." They leaned in closer to each other, as if they were going to kiss.

"Belethe! My fair maiden, Belethe! Where are you?" Warren called not far from where they were now.

"Urgh! It's Warren. I need to hide!" She said. She quickly got up and ran into some bushes.

"You there! Night Elf! Have you seen a beautiful maiden named Belethe?"

" Yes, I have seen her but, I've only seen her in the dream realm." Azzeron answered with a grin.

"Of course. Well, if you see her in real life tell her I was looking for her and send her my way."

"Alright." Azzeron replied.

Warren took one last look at Azzeron and then left.

"Phew! That was close." Belethe said coming out of the bushes and sitting back down next to Azzeron. "Thank you for covering for me."

"You're welcome." Azzeron responded.

"Well, I better go before Warren gets the guards. Will you meet me here tomorrow afternoon?" Belethe asked getting up once more.

"Of course fair maiden." He replied with a smile.

Belethe blushed and left.


	3. Chapter 2: The Escape

**_Chapter 2: Escape_**

* * *

Belethe and Azzeron continued to see each other for weeks sometimes in the presence of Goldana and others without her... Something Belethe knew was very improper for a young, unmarried Heiress.

Even so, every time Belethe was with Azzeron she felt happy and her heart raced faster than ever before. She felt that the more she got to know Azzeron and spent time with him, the more she found herself falling deeper in love with him.

Azzeron felt the same way. The more they were together and got to know each other the more he felt their bond strengthen and the more he found it unbearable to be apart from Belethe.

At the same tree they first sat under two months ago they were there discussing multiple things.

"The Sun Banquet is coming up in less than two weeks, perhaps you could come?" Belethe asked shyly.

"I am not sure if I can, my lady. I am due back for Darnassus around that time." Azzeron replied.

"What? You're leaving... b-but there are so many things I wish to know about you and your people's ways! You can't possibly leave now, so soon!" Belethe responded.

Azzeron grabbed her hands and held them gently.

"I must depart, my rare beauteous flower."

Belethe felt a single tear escape her eye.

"Do not cry for me, dear Belethe." Azzeron said wiping her tear away.

"Azzeron please, I beg you do not leave at least not without me. I-I love you!"

Azzeron gazed longingly into her eyes. He leaned closer to her and was just about to kiss her when they heard someone.

"Belethe!" Warren called.

Belethe quickly got up at the sight of Warren coming towards them.

"Belethe. I'm glad I finally found you..." He said looking from her to Azzeron.

Warren looked at Azzeron with a scowl and then turned back to Belethe.

"You're father wants me to tell you that he plans to have our wedding ceremony the day before the Sun Banquet! Isn't that wonderful? I must tell others. I'll be back later my dear!" He said excitedly and ran off.

"What? No! Azzeron I-I can't go through with this not when I love you! If only my father would let us be together but if I even mention not marrying Warren he gets so angered, the thought of me telling him about us, he'd... he'd k-" Belethe couldn't bare the thought that was forming in her mind. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Oh Belethe, I tried so hard not to fall in love with you but I did and I fell hard. I truly believe Elune has led me to you and so I know I'll have her blessing when I say we will leave when you turn in for the night..."

Belethe looked up at Azzeron. "You... you mean it?" She asked.

Sure enough, Azzeron nodded with a smile on his face.

* * *

Later that night Belethe was in her room pacing thinking of how she would leave her room going unnoticed. Her stuff was packed and ready for the journey but the problem that remained was how she would get out of her room when she heard something hit her window.

When she looked out of it she saw Azzeron and Goldana standing there.

"Belethe you need to climb the ivy tower so we can leave! Hurry before a guard catches us." Goldana said.

Belethe grabbed her packed bags and threw them out the window. She then proceeded to climb down the ivy tower.

When she reached the bottom she grabbed her bag and looked at Azzeron and Goldana.

"Goldana, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier it's just that-"

She cut her off, "It's okay it's not like I didn't know about you two anyway. I can just tell by the way you both look at each other. Now, just go before someone comes!" Goldana said.

"There's a tunnel under the city that will lead you to an extremely wooded area. Azzeron has a map of how to get to a dock. There you will need to take a ship where it will take you to Darnassus and from there Azzeron will lead you to where he thinks appropriate." Goldana explained.

Belethe looked at her friend. "You say that as if you are not traveling with us."

"That is because I'm not. I must stay here to make sure the guards do not follow your trail. Don't worry our paths will cross again. One day..."

Belethe looked sad and gave Goldana one last hug before she left.

* * *

They traveled through the tunnels for quite sometimes before they finally made it out.

There were now in a forest.

Azzeron pulled out the map and looked from it to the sky. The sun was rising which meant that they had been traveling for hours through the tunnels.

"Are you tired?" He asked looking at the map again.

"Y-yes but I can fight it if I have to." She replied.

"That is not necessary. There is a cottage around here. We will find it and rest there until nightfall. Is that alright?"

"It's fine but why till nightfall?" Belethe asked.

"Because we will have the cover of darkness to cloak us and it will be even harder for your guards to find us."

"You're right. Good plan." She responded.

They searched for the cottage for another thirty minutes until they finally found it.

"Alright let's rest so we can leave tonight." He said.

Belethe left the room and changed her clothes into her night-wear.

Azzeron had spent most his time maneuvering through the tunnels, and trying to find the cottage that he didn't take the time to notice Belethe that much.

As she entered the room he gave her that longing-filled gaze.

"Is something the matter?" Belethe asked.

"No nothing is the matter. I am simply looking upon the miraculous beauty you have been gifted with. I am sure you are compared to many goddesses but none can compare to your beauty."

Belethe blushed at this. "You flatter me too much, Azzeron."

"Belethe, what I say is not simple flattery. It is true and I want you to remember that." He said seriously.

She nodded and walked over to him.

"The bedroom is this way." Azzeron said walking to another room. It was small but it had a double bed.

"Is it alright that we sleep in the same bed? If you would prefer I can sleep on the ground." Azzeron suggested.

"No-no! That's alright. I don't mind that we share the same bed." She said quickly.

"I am glad." He replied smiling. He leaned closer to her, gently grabbed her face, and kissed her.

Belethe turned bright red but kissed him back.

He stopped and went to her ear and whispered, "Oh, and I know I didn't get the chance to tell you this earlier but, I love you, Belethe."

Belethe felt as if a thousand butterflies had just been released inside her stomach.

"Azzeron-"

"There is no need for you to say anything my dear. I already know the feelings you have for me. I am lucky to have such a pure heart to love me the way I love you."

Azzeron grabbed her hand and slowly pulled her to the bed. "It is time to rest now, my heart."

She laid down facing him staring into his light blue eyes dreamily.

Belethe didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she had awoken later that night.

Azzeron was not in the room so Belethe quickly changed in other clothes.

When she finished she went into the main room with her stuff.

"I was just about to wake you. It's almost time to leave but before we do, you should eat this-" He gave her some fruits and berries.

"Thank you." She said.

"You are very welcome. I went out foraging early this morn, hopefully this should help us make the rest of our journey to the docks."

When she finished eating they set off again.

"How long do you expect it will take us to get there if we continue stopping?" Belethe asked him.

"I am assuming tonight and tomorrow should be enough to get there." He replied.

Belethe nodded. "And without?" She questioned.

"I estimate it would be about early morning when we would get to the docks." He replied.

"Then we shouldn't rest. We will get there faster and have more time to escape." Belethe suggested.

"If you think you can then I will commit with your idea." Azzeron told her.

Belethe smiled happily at him.

"I am glad to be traveling with you, my dearest Belethe." He said, as he continued to walk forward.

"As am I." She replied.

* * *

Though Belethe grew extremely tired, they managed to make it to the dock by morning.

"Finally! We arrived! How wonderful! We can now leave this place and be together finally." Belethe said happily.

Belethe went to hug Azzeron but something shot out of the trees and hit him in his left shoulder just above his heart.

Thonianion walked out of the forest, with guards right behind him, looking smug as if he was doing something great for his people.

"You...You wounded him! How could you father!" Belethe said tears streaking her face as she knelt beside her love.

"I did this because he is not one of us! You are already betrothed to Warren Solarian. And do not blame me for your mistakes! You are to blame. You were the one who trampishly took him into your bed claiming he is your lover and that you two will be married. I will not have it!" Thonianion said to his daughter.

He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away from Azzeron, her Night Elf lover.

"Guards!" Thonianion called out.

"Yes Sir!" His guards said rushing to him.

"Take this little tramp and lock her away. I have no further business with her any longer. As for the Night Elf, ship him back to Darnassus and make sure Fandral Staghelm knows of the Night Elf's treachery."He said.

One of the guards picked up Belethe and carried her away. "No! Let me go! You can't do this he'll die! Please! Damn it guard I order you! Stop!" She yelled kicking and screaming.

"What should we tell him my Lord?" The other guard asked.

"Tell him that this Night Elf was found trying to divulge information about their main cities and plans to the Orcs. He'll trust us now because we have a new peace treaty." He ordered.

"But sir wouldn't that be lying?" The younger guard asked.

"Just do as I say or I'll have you killed for insubordination."

"Yes my Lord!" Both the guards said as they quickly picked up the wounded Night Elf.

When Belethe arrived back at her castle she was thrown into a dungeon. She looked at her father who was outside of her cell and then looked away.

"I am glad Goldana came to me as soon as she did other-wise you would have gotten away with that filthy tree-lover." Thonianion said to himself.

"Goldana? She told you? I thought she was my friend?" Belethe said.

"Of course not. She was just another greedy peasant seeking everything you had. You don't honestly believe that filthy tree-hugger loved you, do you? I'm glad I was informed of this right away. Goldana was expecting some sort of payment but I just had my guards take her far away from you."

"Don't talk about Azzeron like that! He does love me and you know it!" Belethe replied.

"Quiet! Even if that vile Night Elf did love you, as you say he does, that means little now. You will marry Warren and have an heir whether you like it or not, and if you don't behave and straighten up soon you'll never be permitted out of this cell."

"Then how will I conceive an heir father!" Belethe inquired.

He looked at her with a smirk.

"In a cell? If anyone is vile it is you! You're despicable and a monstrosity!" Belethe yelled.

"If you ever wish to see day-light again I suggest you keep my _monstrosity_ a secret. I will tell Warren you quite sick and if a word is even whispered to anyone about this I will make sure you are locked in here forever only to be called upon by your fiancée like a concubine."

Belethe was silent after that.

* * *

Later that night...

"Lord Fandral!" A Night Elf sentinel said.

"What is it! Don't you see I have important business to attend to!" He replied.

"Two Blood Elf guards have come with one of our own. They say that he is a traitor. ."

"Bring them in at once!" He yelled.

"Yes master."

As they entered, Azzeron was bound by his hands and a bag on his head. He was bandaged from his chest to his waist from his earlier wound.

"Sir Fandral Staghelm, we have come to deliver this Night Elf into your hands. He was found giving information on your cities and people to the Orcs. We were ordered by our Lord, Thonianion, to return him to you." The Blood Elves said stepping away from Azzeron.

"Elynn get the High Priestess and more sentinels at once!" Fandral ordered.

"Yes master!" He said as he rushed out.

"Thank you for telling us of his treachery and tell your Lord he has my thanks as well. Ande'thoras-ethil."

The Blood Elves nodded and left.

A few minutes later twelve sentinels and the High Priestess came in.

"What do we have here Fandral?"

"A traitor I am told. I say we kill him at once..."

"No. I do not believe the others. Even if he did betray us, Elune has taught our people to forgive never to punish the wrong-doers. That is for her to do alone." The Priestess said.

"Then what do you suggest we do with him?" Staghelm asked.

She took off the bag and looked at his face.

"Azzeron! My former student? I want him executed at once!" Fandral yelled.

As the sentinels started moving toward Azzeron the Priestess stood in their way. "No. I have the right to take him under Elune's chapel if I believe he is innocent."

Staghelm was silent for a while then he finally spoke, "Fine! Take him! But if he commits any crimes or is believed yet again he is a traitor I will have him executed by my own hands."

Tyrande smiled at Fandral. "Thank you."

Everyone departed.


	4. Chapter 3: The Spirit Realm

**_Chapter Three:  
The Spirit Realm_**

"Thonianion! I demand to know the meaning of this." Warren commanded.

"What ever do you mean my son?"

"Where is Belethe! The guards told me to report to you for the answer so tell me at once!" He yelled.

Thonianion took a deep breath to stall. "Well, if you must know. Belethe was kidnapped by those wretched, filthy Orcs! We were able to get her back but she is terribly unstable. We think she has been mind-controlled. She talks of many delusions she claims to have been through." He said quickly.

"What? How did this happen? I thought she was well guarded?" Warren questioned.

"She was, but the Orcs are crafty ones. They managed to get control of the guards minds as well for they don't recall her leaving her room at all." Thonianion lied.

"When am I able to see her?" He asked.

"I am unsure. We will postpone the wedding until she regains her mind again. I am terribly sorry, Warren. Had I have known the Orcs would have done this I would have never called peace with them."

Warren didn't say anything.

"I know you must be taking this hard but do not fret! Belethe is strong-willed and smart. She will break free of her delusional mind-set I am absolutely sure of it." He said patting Warren on the back.

Warren went inside the castle and went to his temporary room.

A few minutes passed by when he heard something tap his window. Warren walked over to it and looked outside.

"Goldana?" She looked different to him and so he examined her more closely.

Her face was swollen, bruised, her lip was bloody, and she had numerous lashes all over her body.

"What in the name of Azeroth happened to you!" Warren asked shocked.

"Don't w-worry about that now; it's Belethe you need to worry about. See she-she's in trouble I'm not sure what her father told you but I am sure it's untrue."

"Tell me what happened?" Warren demanded.

"I was beaten for answers I wouldn't give about Belethe. What I said about her slipped and now she's in trouble. I managed to escape from the guards but you need to find her I fear her life Warren!" Goldana said urgently.

"What is going on?" Warren yelled.

"There she is! Stop her!" Guards yelled.

Goldana looked at the guards then Warren and then began running.

Four guards passed Warren's window, when one of them stopped.

"Did she say anything Sir?"

"No. I asked her what happened to her but she wouldn't tell me. What is going on with her?" Warren told the guard.

"She fell down some stairs and she's refusing to go to healers. Uh... for her safety and for others' safety we were order to get her to a healer at once. I'm sorry if she disturbed you." After that the guard continued after Goldana.

Warren turned around and sat on his bed.

"Where would Thonianion keep Belethe?" Warren thought to himself.

* * *

"Is anyone there? Please somebody help me!" Belethe yelled with tears streaming down her face. "I need to find Azzeron before it's too late!"

She shook the iron bars as if they might crumple under her touch.

"What are you yelling about now?" Thonianion said angrily at her. "If you shut up and act like a good girl I might let you out."

Belethe just glared at him.

"What? You have nothing to say to me now? Maybe if I bring that filthy tree-lover back and have him tortured in front of you, you might decide to talk." He replied staring right back at her.

Belethe spit on him.

"Why you little, bitch!" Thonianion said, extending his arm through the bars, grabbing a handful of her hair and jerking her head to him.

"Why! Why do you make it your soul purpose to be punished like this? You know I hate it but you make me do it. Where did the manners I taught you go huh? Did it leave when the Sunwell was destroyed or what!" He said angrily bashing her head against the bars some more.

"N-no Dad, my manners never left but my respect for you did." Belethe barely whispered.

"Ugh! If you weren't so goddamn important I would have you tortured for the rest of your life!" He pushed her head down to the ground and left.

Belethe's eyes were blurry and she could feel blood dripping from the sides of her head. She crouched down to the floor and laid there in a haze. Slowly she fell unconscious, only able to say one word,"Azzer-ron..."

* * *

"Belethe! I have missed you so much!" Azzeron said, pulling her to him and hugging her.

He let her go and stared at her for a while.

"What happened? Did-did your father hurt you?" Azzeron questioned.

"What are you talking ab-" Belethe pulled away and felt the side of her head where the blood was still wet as if it had just bled.

"Belethe? Belethe you need healing quickly! Come to me!" He said urgently.

Belethe did as he said and went to him. He put his hand over her head and concentrated.

Belethe could feel the stinging pain of the wound go slowly away and it was replaced by a warm tingling sensation. She touched her head and the wound was gone. So was the blood, as if it wasn't even there.

"What did you do?" Belethe asked amazed.

"I healed you but it costs be a great deal of energy so I don't have much time in the spirit realm with you. Please! You must tell me where are you being kept so I can come and help you?"

Belethe said something but it was barely audible.

"Belethe please tell me where you are being held before it's too late!" He told her urgently.

This time Belethe just looked at him.

"Belethe!" He put his hands on her shoulders but they just went through her and she disappeared with the whole spirit realm.

"No!" Azzeron yelled as he woke up in a small room.

Azzeron had a wet rag on his forehead and as he took the rag off he saw Tyrande was looking out the window, staring at the moon.

"Good. You're finally awake. I was quite worried about you for a while Azzeron..." She said, still staring at the moon.

"What do you mean, my Lady?" He asked.

"Well, you were wounded. The Blood Elves doing I suspect, but as you fell asleep you weakened quite quickly and almost died." She turned to Azzeron now.

"Had I not of healed you that is. So tell me, who is Belethe that you were speaking of in your vision?" Tyrande inquired.

Azzeron thought long and hard about telling her. He was too weak to even move and if he had any chance at all at saving Belethe he would need to tell her now.

"Belethe, is the most beautiful being in all of Azeroth that I have fallen for. I believe Elune herself has intertwined our fates just to meet but she is in grave danger. If we do not act soon she may be in even greater danger. Please Priestess you must grant me with the energy I need to help her."


	5. Chapter 4: Troll Mojo

**Chapter 4: Troll Mojo**

"Report to me captain." Thonianion ordered his lead guard.

"Sir, we have found Goldana just a few feet away from Warren's window. We have suspicions that she may have told him something important." The captain said.

"Did you ask him?"

"Yes sir, he said he didn't hear a word from her mouth, but my instincts tell me he did hear something that could potentially harm you and your plan." The guard told him.

Thonianion sat down on his throne, thinking about what to do. If he lets this problem go it could turn to be his greatest regret.

He looked around his throne room. It was decorated with gold and red. The wall's were covered with flags and portraits of the past Kings. All of them stood in front of the Sunwell. His was the only portrait that stood in front of Farstrider Retreat.

He remembered that day quite clearly. As he stood for the portrait guards keeping rushing the painter, saying it wasn't safe for him to be there with the troll village near. Rumors went about that day that the Tor'watha trolls were planning an attack. This did not happen. After the portrait was done they went to the castle. Belethe was only a tiny little girl then.

Suddenly, Thonianion shot up, making his guard jump. "I've got it!" He exclaimed.

"Got what, your Highness?"

"I know what we shall do about Goldana and Warren. There is a troll village not too far from Farstrider Retreat, we will go there and offer them gold and other valuable items for some special brew to erase the memory of the last two weeks of Goldana and Warren, if they die suddenly from that brew then we will have taken care of that problem and then we can blame the trolls of poisoning them. It's so perfect it's almost sinister!" He said with a twisted smile.

"Uh, your Majesty, if Warren dies who will Belethe marry in order to have the throne after you?" The captain asked sheepishly.

"The next one in line for the throne, Warren's older brother. He will do as I say with no questions asked. It's the perfect plan." Thonianion smiled evilly.

"And what of the protection of you, my lord? Those trolls are savages and wouldn't hesitate to kill you if you were alone unprotected." The guard told him.

"That is why you and many other of your men will be close by protecting me. Now, take me to Goldana it is time I have a _talk_with her." The king ordered.

* * *

In a small room, Goldana was tied to chair thinking about what state Belethe could be in and if Warren would find her soon enough. There were guards standing outside her window and door to take extra precaution so she couldn't escape again. She did it the first time because she wasn't tied up and because she was a skilled rogue she was able to get away, but that simply wasn't the case now.

She heard loud footsteps coming from outside the door. As the door opened it revealed the very man she least wanted to see, the man whom she abhorred with a dark passion.

"Ah Goldana, I hope you find your room most favorable." Thonianion said smiling.

She spat at him. The guards rushed to her side; one with a knife at her neck, the other pulling her head back by her hair.

"Guards, please calm down." Thonianion said. They looked at one another and released their hold on her and stepped back. "Can you please give us some alone time... _all_of you. I'll call for you when I'm done. I promise," Thonianion said.

The guards bowed to him and left, as did the others.

The king moved closer to Goldana. "_Tsk... Tsk... Tsk..._I never expected you, my Ambassador, to turn to such uncivilized ways. I wish you would learn your place you ungrateful little bitch!" He slapped her with the back of his hand.

Goldana just gave him an angry glare.

"Aren't you gonna speak or do I have to hit you some more? Hmm?" He waited only a moment and slapped her again.

She let out a little moan of pain.

"Ahh there we are. Even though it's not what I want I'm getting closer." He slid his hand down her face. "You are very beautiful Goldana, I can let you go if you promise to be mine, and tell me what you said to Warren."

Her angered boiled. "I would never **_ever_******become yours. You disgust me so much. I would rather receive a thousand lashes before I would even consider to be with the likes of you! When I get out of here I will take full pleasure in killing you. The day you die will be the day Belethe can love whom she pleases!"

Thonianion had the look of true evil but slowly it changed to an amused smile.

"Guards!" He called.

Soon four were at his side, including the captain.

"I've figured out what we can do for the trolls to give us what we want... we will give them Goldana, I'm rather hopeful they will use her as a sacrifice for a ritual of some-sort, she will surely help us gain their trust; willingly or not! And if it turns out they want more I will see what I can do." Thonianion said.

"The Trolls of Tor'watha? They would never trust you! Our people have killed many of the trolls of Tor'watha, why would they decide to trust us! Hmmm?" Goldana stated.

"He-he-he... you poor little fool, I'm sure that's something they would want. Peace between the Blood Elves and Trolls." The king said with the most vile laugh.

* * *

"Please, Tyrande. I need to save her." Azzeron insisted.

"You know very well that this may cause a war between Blood Elves and Night Elves if I help you." She said.

"High Priestess, I love her."

She thought for a moment and then shut her eyes.

Azzeron waited for an answer. Everything depended on what she would decide now.

Tyrande opened her eyes. "I will not go with you, but I will provide you with energy to go."

Azzeron's head lifted. He looked so happy. "Thank you High Priestess that's really all I-" He was interrupted by Tyrande.

"If you truly believe Belethe is the one for you then you must perform an ancient marriage ceremony. You must bring her back in four days before the full moon. The way the ceremony is performed, it's necessary to be back the day before a full moon. On that night the pair must bathe in a moon well to cleanse away any lingering spirits of evil. The following day you can be married in traditional wedding clothing of the Night Elves or Blood Elves, this decision is unimportant to the task at hand. We will wait till the moon is out when the ceremony will begin there. After your eternal vows I will give you my blessing and ask for Elune to bless your joining as well. IF she does your marriage cannot not be broken and your souls will be joined forever. We will perform this ceremony in Moonglade. Here I will give you this transportation orb. After you've retrieved Belethe step on the orb and it will transport you both to the Shrine of Remulos, where I and many other priestesses and druids will be waiting. Now, I grant you with the energy you need to make it through this important mission! You must hurry and leave now." Lady Tyrande watched as Azzeron shifted into a cheetah and left.

"Elune-Adore." Tyrande prayed.


	6. Chapter 5: Cheetahs, Trolls, and Bears,

**Chapter 5: Cheetahs, Trolls, and Bears, Oh My!**

"I swear upon this ancient land, Thonianion, the day you die will be the day everyone will sing in glory that you horrid reign is finally over!" Goldana spat.

Thonianion laughed at this,"The day _I_die will be the day Kael'Thas is no longer deemed a traitor!" He hit Goldana unconscious. "Hmph...Women like her don't deserve to exist in this world. Come guards it's time we make a trip to Tor'watha." He had an evil smile upon his face as he set off for the journey.

* * *

Warren sat in his room. "Where could she be being held?" Warren asked himself.

He got up from his bed and looked out the window. There were few guards on the premises and it looked less lively than usual.

Warren turned away from the window and headed out his door. The halls would usually be swarming with guards but there was only one in sight. "Hey, you." Warren called to the guard.

"Yes sir?" The lone guard responded woodenly.

"Where are the rest of the guards?" Warren asked.

"Uh, they left with Thonianion to visit the neighboring city to deal with some problems."

"Really? When will he return? Do you know?" Warren inquired.

"No, but my guess would be later tomorrow."

"Why? What happened?" The paladin questioned.

The guard smirked,"The problems throughout Azeroth are slowly growing, and you can't really expect the King to not care. Look don't worry he'll be back soon. For now why don't you take a stroll or whatever you royals do."

Warren was a little irked by the nonchalant tone of this guard but he shrugged it off and went outside in the courtyard.

"Thonianion is off on a trip as well as most of the guards... this could be the perfect time to find Belethe." Warren thought to himself. "First off, where do I look?"

* * *

"A-Az-zeron? That name sounds familiar. Why?" Belethe barely whispered.

Everything was black and quiet. The only sound there was, was that of a drop into a pool of water. _Plop...Plop_

"Belethe! I'm on my way I promise you I will save you!" A man yelled.

_Plop plop._

"Who was that?"

"Belethe! Snap out of it!" The man ordered.

_Plop plop plop plop... Splash!_

Belethe's eyes opened. "Azzeron!" She got up and ran to the iron bars. "Azzeron! Please help me!" She screamed.

She stopped and sat down. "It's useless. I will never be able to leave this prison not unless I cooperate with my father." Belethe said to herself in defeat.

"Are you really gonna give up like that?" A voice said close by.

"Belethe saw Warren was right outside her cell.

"Warren! How did you find me?" She asked.

"Well I've spent the last two hours searching for you and this was the final place to look." He said trying to pick the locks.

"What about the guards and my father?" Belethe asked in disbelief that Warren was really there.

"He's on some sort of trip to a neighboring city. Tell me why did he lock you up?"

"Because I refuse my claim to the throne and-" She stopped there.

"And?" He asked.

"And because I-I love Azzeron a night elf."

The cell door was unlocked but Warren just stood there.

"I'm sorry Warren. I never meant to hurt you but you have to understand...ugh never mind. Go ahead slam the cell door shut and lock me in here but I refuse to be a lackey to my father's twisted idea of the future." She said viscously.

"Belethe, What are you talking about? I wouldn't lock you back in here, okay? I promised Goldana I would help you and I will so let's get out of here. You could be in love with a drunken dwarf for all I care! I just want you safe from your father's hands; now let's get the hell out of here before your father returns." Warren said grabbing Belethe's wrist.

"Warren I-I can't run that fast I'm too weak!" Belethe said.

"Then I guess I'll just have to carry you won't I?" He responded. Warren stopped and picked Belethe up bridal-style then began running out of the dungeon.

"Where are you gonna go? There's no where you can run that my father won't be able to find me!" Belethe said.

"I don't really know. Do you think that tree-hugger of yours can be found?" Warren asked.

"Uhh... go as far as you can into Eversong Woods near the docks. There's a small cottage near there hopefully he'll find me there soon." Belethe replied.

"You got it!" Warren continued.

* * *

_"She will be waiting in a cottage near the docks. You must hurry before Thonianion finds out where she is."_The voice of Tyrande said in Azzeron's head.

"Good that's not far from here all I have to do is get that and -" Azzeron was interrupted by footsteps that sounded to be caused by an army.

Azzeron hid in some near-by shrubs and watched. A large group of guards surrounded Thonianion as they made their way past a blood elf city and what seemed to be towards a village of trolls. Azzeron was about to continue on his way when he heard a piercing scream.

He looked closer and saw it was Goldana.

"I have to help her," Azzeron thought to himself. "But how?" He wondered.

"I've got a plan!"

Azzeron changed forms from a cheetah to a bear and ran towards the large group.

"My lord! Watch out there's a-a bear?" The commander exclaimed.

"What?" Thonianion asked in disbelief.

When he saw this his eyes widened in fear. "The girl she's covered in blood it must be what it's attracted to! Drop the girl and move out of it's way! Now do as I say we can satisfy the trolls another way!" Thonianion ordered.

The guards did as they were told and dropped Goldana to the ground as if she were a piece of trash then moved out of the bear's way, running towards Farstrider Retreat.

Azzeron bit into her clothing and half picked her up and half dragged her towards the cottage.


	7. Chapter 6: My Fair Princess

**_Chapter 6: My fair Princess_**

* * *

When Azzeron was sure he was out of sight he gently set Goldana down and changed to his regular form.

"Hmh... where a-am I?" Goldana asked slowly returning from her unconscious state.

"We are in the Eversong Woods. I was on my way to the cottage near the docks when I saw you being carried away. Hold tight for just a bit I can heal you." Azzeron said. He put his hands over her wounds and began heal her.

She flinched a little but the pain grew less and less till it finally stopped.

"T-thank you, Azzeron. Wait- Belethe! She's being held somewhere in the castle we have to save her before it's too late-"

"Don't worry she's safe in a cottage near by. I don't have much time though. In order for this madness to be stopped I have to get her to Darnassus. If we perform an ancient ceremony Thonianion will never be able to break our joining. Will you help us?" Azzeron asked.

Goldana looked from the ground then at him. She stood up and answered, "Yes."

* * *

"I knew that man was twisted and sick but I never thought he would-" Warren struggled to finish his sentence.

"You never thought he would be sadistic enough to have me bare children in a dungeon? My father's sanity left him and now there's no difference between him and a mindless scourge-born demon." Belethe said.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see it before. If it wasn't for Goldana I would never have known how truly evil your father is."

"Goldana... she- do you know what happened to her?" Belethe asked worriedly.

"No. She informed me a couple of days ago about what happened to you and then ran off. I suspect that she got away. After all she is a highly trained rogue. I'm sure she made it out okay." Warren assured her.

"No... my father wouldn't let her slip away like that they must have gotten her, which means that she could still be at the castle! I have to get her!" Belethe said.

"Belethe! Please you can't be too rash, you're too weak to even walk all the way back to the castle. Even if you did take a couple of short cuts what if some guards catch you? Huh? What are you going to do then? Look there will be a boat going to the night elf country. I'll send you on that boat so you can get to safety. I'll stay behind and look for Goldana and bring her back. I want you to go to the closest city and get directions to Darnassus and wait for me there." Warren explained.

"Warren you don't have to-" Belethe tried to say.

"No! I want you to be safe. Now I'm going to find Goldana and you're going to stay here till sunset hopefully by then the boat will have arrived and-"

"There's really no need to look for me if I'm already here." Goldana said in the doorway barely able to walk by herself.

She slowly walked through the cottage door.

"Goldana? How did you get here?" Belethe asked standing up.

"Do you want to know how or by whom?" Goldana asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Warren interrupted.

Goldana moved out of the door way to let Azzeron through. As he walked in, Belethe's eyes widened.

She slowly walked to him. "Azzeron?"

"Yes?" He asked.

She fell into his warm embrace with tears streaming in her eyes.

"Azzeron, I've missed you so much!" She said.

He held her tightly and replied, "I know. I've missed you also."

"How did you get here?" Belethe asked looking up at him.

"That's a long story. Belethe, we don't have much time. I came here to get you because my Priestess told me of a way for us to be joined. It's so powerful not even Thonianion can break it." Azzeron told her.

"Well Warren just told me that there's a boat due here in a couple of hours. If we get on that boat we can go to Darn-"

"No that'll take too much time we need to get there sooner." Azzeron stated.

"But that's the only boat that goes to the Night elf country from here." Belethe responded.

"The place we are supposed to be isn't in the Night elf country. We need to go to Moonglade." Azzeron told her.

"Moonglade? How are we going to get there?" Belethe asked.

Azzeron pulled out an orb. "With this. Priestess Tyrande gave it to me. You need to hold on to me as I step on it and it will transport us to Moonglade. It can only transport two people." Azzeron answered.

"Wait! What about Goldana and Warren?"

"Belethe, you should go we'll take the longer route I know the way there so I should be able to make it there by tomorrow morning." Goldana said.

"Yeah, don't worry about us. You need to get to safety, my fair princess. I promise to you upon my life I will protect Goldana from and harm and destroy anything that will try to stop us on our way." Warren assured.

"Are you sure?" Belethe questioned.

"Yes we're sure" Goldana replied.

"Belethe, we have to go now." Azzeron stated.

Belethe gave Goldana and Warren a big hug.

"Al diel shala." Warren whispered.

Belethe looked at him and kissed his cheek. "Shorel'aran."

She gave one last look at her friends and then grabbed Azzeron's hand.

He set the orb down and stepped on it. Mist closed slowly around them.

Belethe watched as the mist enclosed them in a white case. She was no longer able to see her friend's faces.

Suddenly she felt a swift sensation beneath her feet. It seems that they were moving through different portals.

Finally it stopped and the mist dissolved quickly.

She looked around in awe at the beautiful place she was in. The air here was peaceful and calm here. This was unusual for Belethe. Even small animals like deer and squirrels were not afraid of the bigger beings near them.

"Welcome to Moonglade." A woman with a gentle voice said behind them.

Belethe and Azzeron turned around.

A tall woman in a beautiful white gown stood before them. Her hands were folded in one another and held in front of her.

All the fear Belethe had had before dispersed like sunlight in the mist.

"Ishnu-alah." Tyrande said.

Belethe was at a loss of words. Azzeron smiled and bowed before her.

"Welcome to Moonglade but we do not have enough time to enjoy the beauty for long. We must prepare everything with in the next couple of days before it's too late. Come, follow me we have much work to do." Tyrande requested.

Belethe and Azzeron followed her.

_Nothing can ruin this. _Belethe thought. _Nothing._


	8. Chapter 7: Eternal Binding

**_Chapter 7: Eternal Binding_**

"Azzeron I want you go to Nighthaven and try to get some rest before the cleansing. Belethe can stay with me for the time being." Tyrande said.

Azzeron bowed in agreement, "As you wish, Priestess."

Tyrande waited until he was out of ear shot.

"There is something I must divulge to you, Belethe." She stated.

"Yes?"

"In the past I have had visions of a young elf born without arcane magic; one that could not be influenced by the Well of Eternity, and the promises of power. I was never able to decipher those visions not until I learned of you." Tyrande said.

"H-how did you know that I was born without magic?" Belethe asked.

"Night elves have very strong senses. We can smell the taint of arcane magic upon your people, but I cannot smell the taint on you, for you were born without arcane magic. May I see your hand, please?" She asked.

Belethe held out her shaking hand.

Tyrande gently grabbed it, turned it over to her palm, and pushed the cuffs of her shirt up. She stared at it and smiled.

Belethe didn't understand why she was so satisfied. She looked at her wrist and saw the crescent moon birthmark she had had since she could remember.

"Do you know what this means?" Tyrande asked.

She shook her head.

"You have been chosen by Our Goddess; when the joining is complete you will have her blessing and your binding will therefore be eternal and protected by our Goddess." There was a miraculous sparkle in her eyes.

Belethe shook her head as she spoke, "It's just a birthmark."

"No it is not just a birthmark. It is Elune's mark that she has cast upon you." She grabbed Belethe's hands.

"What does it mean?"

"This means that through Elune we are Sisters, and through Elune your joining will not only be eternal but it will be unbreakable!"

* * *

"Sir, what do you want us to do about the trolls if they do not take our offer of gold?" The captain asked.

"I want you to threaten the chief with war." Thonianion replied.

They continued on their way to Tor'Watha.

Upon arrival, they were instantly noticed by the village.

This was such a disruption that the Chief began walking to them.

Thonianion and his guards met him walk way.

"Whatcha want?" The chief asked.

Thonianion smiled. "I've come to make a trade."

The guards looked at each other confused.

"I'll exchange all of these goods for your seer and your quickest-killing poison."

"You highness are you sure-"

"Silence," He ordered.

The chief considered this offer. "Whatcha have to give to me people?"

"I have a number of luxurious things such as gold, fur, wine, and my people's finest food. I would like to exchange this for your seer and your cooperation in peace." Thonianion responded.

The chief stared at Thonianion for a while. "Deh seer be not one of us."

"Really? Perhaps she'll come with us for a good cause."

"No but she do not have deh choice. Warriors! Take deir offerings for deh rituals and bring me deh seer and deh poison _serpent's tongue_." The chief made an evil hiss when he said the poison's name.

In little time Thonianion got what he wanted, power over the trolls and a reason for the trolls destruction.

The warriors brought back a Night Elf woman and a large jug of greenish-yellow liquid, it was corked with linen cloth and a rock big enough to keep the jug from spilling.

"Ugh! You reek of evil and taint, just like these savages!" The Night Elf woman said.

"Deh seer is a hard one to crack."

"Stop calling me that and I demand you release me!" She snapped at the chief.

The warriors released, she fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Do not be fallin' for dis woman's tricks! She be a very crafty little seer."

Thonianion looked from the Night Elf to the chief. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly she grabbed a sharp rock by her side and lunged at Thonianion.

He was not fazed by this. He grabbed the rock from her and pushed her to his guards.

"Hehe. She is a feisty seer isn't she? Thank you for your time and all I ask is that this trade be discreet." Before letting the chief speak again he turned and began heading back to the palace.

When they reached the gates the night elf whispered something.

"What was that?" The king said to her.

"I said I am not a seer I am a priestess!"

* * *

When Thonianion arrived back at his castle he was greeted by several guards in distress.

"Damn it! It's just one problem right after another! First Goldana is taken by a bear, then you are after all not a seer, and now this! Warren must have figured out where my daughter was resting and kidnapped her." Thonianion exclaimed.

"Or... That bear you've encountered was perhaps a Night Elf." The woman said.

"What did you say?" Thonianion replied.

"My people can take many forms so we can get closer to the earth and our goddess." She replied.

"Damn it! I am such a fool! That filthy tree hugger must have planned all of this. Take this woman to the dungeons! I will question her later." He order.

A few guards nodded their heads and took her away.

"You two," Thonianion exclaimed, towards two younger guards. "Bring me General Sunstriker, tell him it is time..."

"T-time for what, your Highness?" The guards replied.

"For war, now go and be quick about it, my patience is thinning already!"

The guards hurried off leaving Thonianion alone in his throne room.


	9. Chapter 8: Declaration of War

**Author's Note: I edited a few things in Chapter 1 and 2 it's not much of a difference but it does change how the decision to leave in the first place was made. It was less abrupt then originally. Feel free to reread it, but it's not much of a change so you don't have to because it doesn't impact the story line that much.**

**_Chapter 8: Declaration of War_**

"And, therefore, I stand before you, my great people, with grave news... my daughter Belethe, the spitting image of our beloved Queen, has been kidnapped."

Gasps, cries of shock, and anger began to ripple through the crowd of the gathered Blood Elves.

"I know many of you have walked a great distance for this meeting, and so I will not waste your time with who the culprit could be, like many before me have, but instead I will tell you who the culprit _is_. The thieves who have taken my daughter are the very people we have not so long ago made peace with, the Night Elves."

Outrage billowed in the crowd. Yells of war and revenge kept repeating.

"Yes, yes. I know you must all be as shocked and outraged as I am, our people have been betrayed one too many times! This time the punishment will be that of what we tried to prevent! Betrayal to a Blood Elf is a declaration of war! We will march to where my daughter has been made a hostage and get her back, then we will defeat our enemy; the trees once our allies are now our greatest threat, but we shall conquer our enemies as we have before!"

Thonianion's words were met with cheers that seemed to echo all around him. Everything was going according to his new plan... killing two birds with one stone.

"Tonight we feast; tomorrow we sound our drums and march, for Belethe, for revenge, and for victory!"

Thonianion headed back to his palace.

"Bring me the Night Elf!" He ordered before he shut his bed chamber doors.

Thonianion quickly undressed from his armor and changed into his formal attire for tonight's feast.

As he was tying his tie there was a knock at his door.

"Your Highness we have brought you the priestess." The guards said behind the closed doors.

"Then bring her in." Thonianion turned to see the night elf priestess struggling against two of his personal guards.

"Unhand me you, arrogant materialistic fools!" The priestess ordered.

Thonianion waved his hand and said, "Release her and give us a moment alone."

"But sir, she tried to murder you-"

"No, she tried to get away. Besides I wasn't asking for your leave I was demanding it. If there's trouble you'll know. Now leave!" Thonianion watched as his guards hurried out the door.

When he faced the priestess he grinned. She was very attractive, she had long silver hair, pale skin, and her dress was torn in several places, revealing more skin than a priestess should show.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot." Thonianion said.

"Really, before or after you bought and then proceeded to imprison me?"

He smirked and chuckled a bit. "You right but how else was I going to save you."

"How does imprisoning me help?" She replied.

"I'm sorry about that as well, I didn't want you to leave right away and the dungeon was the first thing I thought of."

"Your lies are as toxic as the taint in you."

"And your eyes are just as alluring as your body is." Thonianion responded amorously.

He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Ellinorra and if you come any closer I'll... I'll-"

"You'll what? Scream? No one here cares about some Night Elf, at least not anymore... So please amuse me and tell me what you'll do."

"I beg of you let me go and I swear by my Goddess Elune I'll never come back." Ellinorra begged desperately.

"I'll let you go home."

"You will? To-to Darnassus, that's where the temple I worship in is and-" Thonianion interrupted her.

"No, to your new home."

"My new home? I don't understand."

"Your new home in the palace: the concubine quarters. Don't worry you'll like it there, it's certainly better than living in some tree or worshiping a useless goddess." He had a terrible grin on his face.

"No! I don't want to live here as some slave for your entertainment! I want to go home, my home!" She pushed him away and ran towards the door.

"Guards!" Thonianion said as he steadied himself.

Ellinorra opened the door before the guards could but they grabbed her before she could get away.

"Bring her closer to me."

They dragged Ellinorra to Thonianion.

He bent close to her face, so close their lips were almost touching.

"Fine if you want to go to your home so bad then you'll come with us!" He rose and looked at his guard.

"She will be joining us on our march, but the entire time I want her wrists bound when we are walking, and when we set up camp I want her in my tent with her feet bound as well as her wrists."

"But what if she calls any attention to us as we draw near to our target?" His guard asked.

"Trust me she won't, for every second she screams I will kill 100 innocent Darnassian citizens and children right before her eyes."

"W-what do you mean? What a-are you g-going to Darnassus for?"

Thonianion smiled at her. "Oh Ellinorra though you are not a seer you still have eyes, it's not so hard to see that we're going to war with your beloved Kingdom!"

Ellinorra kicked and tried to flail about to wriggle herself free of her captors.

Thonianion watched her struggle and then waited until she had tired herself out.

He got close to her and put one of his hands on her chin.

She could feel his grip tighten before he spoke. Though his grip of her chin was tight, she could feel the power he was holding off; an ancient power that has been tainted for decades.

"Because I am a reasonable man, I'll let you see your homeland twice. Before and after I burn it to the ground and lay your oh-so-precious Temple of the Moon to ruins!"

"Your Excellency, General Sunstriker has arrived and is waiting in your throne room," Said one of Thonianion's guards.

He let go of Ellinorra and stood up. "Tell him I'll be there shortly."

His guard nodded and quickly departed.

"As for you, I'm sorry but I'll have to cut this short. I've more important matters to attend to. Take her to the dungeon and make sure she is heavily guarded I don't want another repeat of what happened earlier."

"Yes sir!"

"But you'll be killing hundreds of innocent people!"

"Only the ones that stand in our way, unless you decide to be a little tree hugging whelp and alert the sentinels!" He grinned at her as she was being dragged away.

Ellinorra tried to get free, she tried everything but she was overpowered.

"Make sure that one is heavily guarded she could be a useful asset to our plan!" Thonianion ordered.

Ellinorra was thrown in her cell once more.

She tried to run for the dungeon's entrance but she was met with the steel bars of her prison's door. This closed whatever sliver of hope she had.

The guards went to the dungeon's entrance, closing the doors, and guarding it as they were told.

"Why? Why did I come here?" Ellinorra asked herself but she already knew the answer.

"Oh, great Goddess Elune! Tell me, why did you have me come here? Why? Is this punishment for something I have done? Did I not pray enough or help Azeroth enough, I tried White Lady, I truly did but the taint of war and power have diseased so much of this land to a point of no return! Please tell me Goddess what am to do and why had you sent me here if this was what was lying in wait? Oh Great Moon Goddess tell me-"

A feeling came over Ellinorra, one of warmth and love, compassion and kindness. It was the same feeling she had felt before; A feeling of a vision from her Goddess.

Ellinorra's tears had ceased and she closed her eyes, letting herself be engulfed in this tremendous feeling.


	10. Chapter 9: White Lady's Gift

**_Chapter 9: The White Lady's Gift_**

As Ellinorra opened her eyes she was in a different place. She looked around in this new world of green, a pure world where nature's life thrived. This place seemed primitive yet powerful.

Beasts of many legends and lore were here, ones that many had said died long before her Kaldorei ancestors moved to Suramar.

This world seemed untouched by the taint in Azeroth. It was a beauteous sight.

Suddenly, someone appeared before her. Ellinorra saw that it was a woman, around the same size of the statue in the Temple of the Moon.

It was hard to see her appearance through the luminescence that surrounded her, Ellinorra only caught glimpses of alabaster skin and long, pale hair, graceful gossamer robes and a platinum circlet upon her brow. Her eyes were brilliant orbs of pure moonlight, and she smiled peacefully upon Ellinorra.

Realization struck through Ellinorra and she quickly got on her hands and knees before her Goddess, Elune.

"Ishnu-ala Shan'do!" Ellinorra said in respect.

A warm and peaceful voice filled inside Ellinorra's mind.

_"You may rise my faithful Kaldorei." The Moon Goddess told her._

Ellinorra did as she said and quickly rose. "Elune, where-where are we?"

_"We are in the Emerald Dream. Are you familiar with this place, my Earth child?"_

"Yes. This is an ever changing realm, a world outside the boundaries of the physical world. This is what Azeroth may had been had the taint of intelligent beings not have interfered, but as far as I am concerned only druids come here for their true training to begin. I have no such powers over nature, that a druid would. I am only a priestess."

_"You are not only a priestess, Teldorei."_

"What do you mean?" Ellinorra inquired.

_"A life as my faithful priestess was not the path you were meant to take, unlike your Sisters of Elune, your path was predetermined the very first moment I was able to commune with you through visions of the Sin'dorei lands. Those visions are why you are here in my presence this very moment. I am here to give you powers of an archdruid. Ysera has allowed me to grant you these powers, for she finds you worthy, and as do I."_

"But, My Goddess, I-I don't know if I can take such powers. There are few archdruids in Azeroth, and I am sure none has as much power as you are going to give me. What, White Lady, what would you have me do with such powers?"

_"To fully understand, you must see what Ysera and I have seen, Ellinorra."_

A golden orb of light descended down to Ellinorra. The young priestess slowly reached for the orb.

When she made contact she felt herself being transported to another place in time.

Finally when it stopped she seemed to be in a different place, one that was very strange yet familiar to her.

Elune's voice whispered in her mind. _"Do you remember this place? No, you do not recognize it in this condition. Look closer, what do you see on the ground."_

Ellinorra looked down and gasped at the sight. A young Night Elven child lay at her feet, limp and dead. She looked around as she slowly discovered this place that laid in ruins, burned, and covered in death was once her home. She walked to where the Temple of the Moon would be and saw all her sisters, dead just like the others. The Old Ones that once guarded her city were burnt to nothing more than ashes.

The priestess saw that their Night Elven flags were set aflame.

Suddenly, Ellinorra heard a cry of rage and despair, she ran towards the voice that came from the main entrance of Darnassus, and saw a horrible sight.

Tyrande was surrounded by Blood Elves, her sentinels were dead, and it was just her.

Fandral stood beside Thonianion, the Sin'dorei's King.

"I tried to tell the Circle you were unfit to rule the Night Elves because I see what you cannot, that does not matter now, I am no longer an archdruid of Darnassus or slave to your Goddess. I rule under a different alliance now! One that does not limit powers because of personal gain! I am now a Druid of the Flame!"

"Fandral you traitor, you let them kill innocent people!" Tyrande exclaimed.

"Nothing in this world is innocent, except the flame." Fandral raised his hands in the air and a tornado of fire consumed him. When the fire ceased Fandral was gone.

Tyrande fell to her knees. "Goddess I have failed you..."

Thonianion was about to say something when a Blood Elf woman lunged in front of Tyrande.

"How could you do this father?" The woman yelled.

Thonianion's men were confused and began whispering and shaking their heads.

"Innocent people are dead because of you! All of this was because I loved a Night Elf. Are you men proud! Is this what it means to be Sin'dorei! The men and women you've slain today are no different from our innocent people slain years ago; they are the very reason why we call ourselves 'Sin'dorei' because we have chosen to honor them and their death. Is this what it truly means to be Sin'dorei?" Her words echoed around them.

Some of the men gave reluctant looks; others showed remorse in their eyes.

A large black panther jump over the militia and landed next to the Blood Elf woman.

The panther began to shift back into his original form, a Night Elf.

"Kill them! Kill them all! That is not my daughter, not anymore. She is merely a puppet for these tree-hugging heathens; she has been exposed to them for too long she cannot be saved!"

His men hesitated.

"I command you to kill them!" Thonianion ordered.

No one did anything.

The woman took her chance to speak.

"This is the man I love! This is the woman who saved us from a murderous tyrant you call King, and I once called father." The Blood elf pointed to Tyrande and the man beside her. "Whatever reason Thonianion gave you about why or how i left is a lie! I left because I love Azzeron not Warren, and Warren has no ill feelings towards my choice, he gave me his blessings-"

"And look where his 'blessings' got him! He's dead because of your 'choice'."

"He's not dead because of me; he's dead because of you, Thonianion! Thousands are dead because of you and I think your men deserve to know what for." The blood elf woman turned from her father and faced the Sin'dorei army.

"You were ordered to have thousands of innocent people die by your blades because-" The Blood Elf stopped. As she looked down she saw a bloodied arrow protruding from her chest and she fell to the ground.

"Belethe no," The Night Elf man yelled. He began chanting, speaking in an ancient language taught among the druids. This spell was one that was known to heal any wound of the fallen but before he could finish his spell Thonianion shot a second arrow, killing the Night Elf.

He grabbed one last arrow and aimed for Tyrande.

"You should have listened to Fandral's words when he suggested that you kill Azzeron, the outcome would have been better for all."

"Had I have listened to him, Elune would have been displeased. I know she approves of the choices I've made because she has been with me through them all."

"Tell me Priestess, where is you 'blessed Elune' now?" Thonianion said, with smug look upon his face.

"Somewhere where you'll never be; a place of pure good and happiness that is untouchable by the taint that is consuming you and your people."

As he shot his longbow Ellinorra screamed trying to lunge and save Tyrande but she felt herself being pulled out of that world and back into the Emerald Dream.

_"This world is on the verge of war yet again, and I fear this is one that none will ever win. Not without innocent bloodshed and not without eradication. I have seen many futures but none are as grim as this, and none are more realistic if nothing is done. You must travel to Moonglade, that is where Tyrande is, you must warn her of the Sin'dorei's attacks, you must tell her that you have seen through my eyes what the outcome will be if she chooses to be unwise. Do you accept the powers I am about to give you?"_

"Have I any choice?" Ellinorra asked.

_"The free of will always has a choice, young one."_

Ellinorra didn't hesitate. "I accept these powers. I will do what you ask and travel to Moonglade."

_"You must remember these powers are meant for the healing and nurturing of Azeroth's nature and beings and cannot be used for personal gain. An archdruid can take many forms if they desire it so, but focus is what you'll need to keep that form. You must also take in consideration that few forms will take part in the harming of beings, so you must ask yourself if it is righteous enough for that form to fight or find another way to win the battle without the shedding of blood."_

"I will remember, Goddess." Ellinorra kneel once again before Elune.

_"When in hope, you doubt. Remember I will be with you."_

Ellinorra nodded.

Suddenly the warm feeling that brought her here, came over her again. She knew she was going back, and she was ready for it...


	11. Chapter 10: Magic Less

**Chapter 10: ****Magic less**

"The King will be with you shortly sir!" Thonianion heard one of his guards repeating to General Sunstriker.

Thonianion walked through the corridor and into his throne room where the General was waiting patiently.

"Ah there you are your Highness, fashionable late as always." The General said rising from his chair.

"Soulion Sunstriker. It's so good to see you again, old friend." Thonianion said. He looked at the surrounding guards and became increasingly annoyed with their presence. "Leave all of you. I need to commune with General Sunstriker alone. So go, now!"

All of his guards bowed to him and left the room. None hesitated to linger for their king had not been in the best of moods for a while.

"Your messenger has informed me to ready for war. Is this true Thonianion?" The General inquired.

"Unfortunately it is. You see Soulion-"

"Thonianion, you know very well that I am retired. I haven't fought or even wielded my sword since my retirement. I don't think I would be suitable for war in my olden age, if not for that then because I found the ways of the light and holiness and seek to use my gifts for healing not for fighting." Sunstriker told him.

Thonianion paused trying to find a way to persuade this stubborn old mule. Suddenly an interesting thought came to him.

"Do you remember my daughter, Belethe?" He asked.

"Of course I do. She's my niece after all! She was the spitting image of my sister, oh how I cherished her, a pity that death had to lay waste to such beauty." Soulion said.

"Yes well, Belethe has been kidnapped by the very people we thought we could trust. I did not start this war nor provoked it, but by kidnapping my daughter, your niece, those filthy Night Elves have asked for war. I've met with all our Blood Elven kin and they cheer us on into battle not for the sake of war but for the sake of Belethe, and now I stand before you asking you to do the same, join me in this battle not for the sake of war but for the sake of Belethe. We could not save my wife, Sirenia but the memory of her lives on in Belethe. We have the chance to save Belethe. Soulion you know as well as I do that she is not meant to die at such a young age so please join me, and save my daughter. Save your _niece_, not just for me but for Sirenia."

The General's head bowed, he was showing his age as the wrinkles creased in his forehead.

Soulion considered his options though he knew already his final decision.

"Alright, I will join you once more in battle and together we shall lead your armies to save Belethe!"

Thonianion smiled. "I knew you would choose the right path."

* * *

Belethe sat in her small cottage on a very comfortable bed. The sheets were crafted and dyed by hand. Her room was decorated simply, yet she couldn't help but stare in awe at it.

On the west wall there was a large circular window from which moonlight miraculously shone through.

Tyrande came and sat with her. Belethe stared at the beautiful priestess' long blue flowing hair.

"There is one other elf that I recall who was born without magic of any sort, he was a night elf and his name was Tanver Moonblade. Though we Kaldorei can not wield any arcane magic the way your people do, we can call forth the powers of nature itself for the protection of the living beings on Azeroth as well as Azeroth itself. This night elf was trained in the ways of a warrior. Though he had much potential and was a formidable fighter he was considered an outsider among my people because he could not sense the taint in others, such as the taint in the Sin'dorei or the Orcs."

"What happened to him?" Belethe inquired.

"19 years ago my people had fought along side the Alliance in the war against Arthas the Lich King, after we won we were heavily disadvantaged. Our supplies were dwindling and our numbers were diminished but we were called once again to battle, a territorial war between us and the Orcs. Ashenvale is where most of our bases lie, as well as the resources we use to fight. We were desperate and we petitioned for supplies and men to help us but King Varian denied us for they were fighting their own war against another threat. Then, a royal ambassador came on behalf of the Sin'dorei. Her name was Sirenia and though the taint in her was small my people could not stand being near her so Tanver volunteered to guard her."

Belethe shifted at the sound of her mother's name. It's been so long since any one has talked of her that she hadn't realized how much she missed her mother. Belethe listened more closely to Tyrande's words.

"She spent much time with Fandral discussing a possible partnership between the Sin'dorei and the Kaldorei. Fandral dismissed it right away, saying she was crazed, partly because the Sin'dorei were arcane users and corrupted but mainly because of their past allegiances with the Horde. Sirenia, however chose to stay and continued being persistent. She told Fandral that the Sin'dorei broke away from the Horde because of Garrosh's corrupted reign over the Horde and they could no longer stand for his injustice and that the Sin'dorei were searching for a cure to their magical addiction instead of using fel energy from the demons. Fandral was being stubborn and he told her to leave immediately but Tanver told her to wait. He came to me and brought all of this to my attention. Before I agreed with Fandral and dismissed the idea completely I prayed to the Moon Goddess, seeking her guidance, her wisdom, and she answered. I watched as a shooting star crossed over the crescent moon. This was Elune's way of saying seek the path one would tread not on. The next day I conversed with the Circle and they reacted the same as Fandral, and even I was skeptical about a treaty with the Sin'dorei but when I told them of our Goddess's sign they steadily decided. Sirenia created a document, stating that if they supplied with resources and men, we would in return trade, help, and make sure the alliance would not attack them for the sake of war against the Horde, for they were no longer apart of them." Tyrande said.

She studied Belethe, waiting for some kind of ill reaction but Belethe sat there paying close attention to the Priestess.

"So, what happened to my mother?" Belethe inquired.

"She became an ambassador for her people and chose to stay for a few more months to oversee the shipments of supplies. While she did so, she and Tanver remained close, quite close. No matter where she was Tanver was usually close behind, he performed his duty as her guard very well, too well in fact. I grew suspicious of them but I didn't have the time to investigate, it wasn't until Tanver confided in me that I realized how close they really were." Tyrande replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Belethe, you weren't born without magic because of an arcane resistance, you were born without magic because you father, your _real _father was..."


End file.
